


Part 22:The End

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically all the fluff you could ask for, Bucky's POV, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but happy, it's so sad, thanks for staying with me through it all, this is the end guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: They finally got their happy ending, married and with two kids. They couldn’t be happier, Bucky couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe how much he’s always wanted this and now he has it. He no longer felt stuck in place, but rather he felt like soaring, and he wouldn’t have it either way.





	Part 22:The End

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I know I said that I was going to post stuff every weekend, but midterms were a struggle and I was basically getting 3 hrs of sleep every night, but it’s Spring Break, so I’ll try to get more stuff posted! 
> 
> There was an epilogue piece to this, but it was kinda short, so I just decided to add it to this one. But guys!! I finally finished it!! Ugh, I know I’ve been putting it off - stupid writers block - but it’s here, they’re happy, married, kiddos are happy, everyone’s happy! Thanks for putting up with me on this one! 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

* * *

 

We finally got our happy ending, married and with two kids. We couldn’t be happier, I couldn’t be happier. I couldn’t believe how much I’ve always wanted this and that now I have it. I no longer felt stuck in place, but rather felt like soaring, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. There were times when it felt as if Y/N and I just got married, watching her walk down the aisle... _ walking _ , like a completely new woman. But still my same Y/N. 

It’s been two years now since that special day, and now we were currently packing up our things after our anniversary trip from one of Tony’s private beach houses in the Bahamas. Steve and Nat were currently watching the kids and were probably more than excited for us to come home and take the troublemakers back. It was going to be nice to go back home and just be in our own home, surrounded by everything familiar, friends and get back to work honestly. But I could tell that Y/N couldn’t wait to go home and smother Darian and Sorina with cuddles and kisses. They were growing up so fast, already mastering the skill of crawling, creating their own language between each other and keeping everyone on their toes. Literally…

***Week Before***

“There better be a good reason as to why you’re calling us Barton.” I growled into the phone, it was six in the morning when my phone went off. I quickly picked it up and went into the other room as to not wake up Y/N. We were both exhausted, well more like Y/N was, considering how many times I got her off. Apparently it was enough for her to pass out for a short period of time. So there was no way in hell I was going to have some birdbrain wake her up. 

_ “Sorry, not really, when are you guys coming back? Put that down!” _ I heard something crash on the other end, causing my spine to straighten, fearing that Darian or Sorina were injured. 

“Clint, what the hell is going on over there?”

_ “You’re kids are batteries I tell you, batteries with freakin’ energy juice. Uh, Steve? Where’s Darian?” _

_ “I thought he was with you.” _ _   
_

_ “No, Nat and I are watching Sorina, you had to watch...where the fuck is Sorina?” _

_ “What?!” _

“WHAT?!” I shot out of my seat, “You better not have lost my kids Rogers, Barton, or I’m going to go all Winter Soldier on your asses. Better yet, I’ll just have Y/N do it for me.” I growled the other end of the line went quiet, which didn’t help my conscious at all. 

“Where are my kids?” A noise from the bedroom grabbed my attention, Y/N was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, I groaned. 

_ “Settle Yasha, Darian and Sorina are fine.” _ Nat spoke from the phone, obviously having taken it from Clint. There was an edge to her voice, aimed at Steve and Clint no doubt. 

“ Gde moi deti Nat?” (Where are my babies?) I needed to hear her say it, I needed to know that they were indeed okay. My phone pinged at Nat was face timing me, accepting the call I was met with her ‘I told you so’ look. Ignoring it, I quickly focused on the two calm twins sitting on her lap. For someone who wasn’t too fond of kids, but they somehow managed to crawl into her defenses and now she absolutely adored them. Though she’d never admit it, or you’d be dead if she did tell you. 

_ “Do you want to say hi to your dad?” _ She spoke softly to them, pointing to me on the phone. Their huge innocent eyes turned from her to the phone, their faces instantly brightening when they saw me. 

“Da! Da!” Sorina was the first to make grabby hands at the phone, Darian looked as if he wanted to, but held himself back. Nat brought the phone closer to her, who tried to look for Mama. Darian perked up slightly but made no motion as to ask for her. 

“Where Mama?” My heart melted at the scene, Sorina excited to see and hear me and my Darian, shy introvert Darian, sitting there quietly. For a child who came out the loudest, he was surely the quietest when it came to asking for affection. Unlike Sorina, who wasn’t afraid to seek it out. 

“Hey baby girl, Mama’s right here,” I didn’t have to wait long for Y/N to stand beside me, tiredness gone completely. I handed her the phone as I went to the kitchen to make coffee, smiling as I could hear them chatting loudly. 

_ “Mama, when you and Da come back?” _ I swore I wished I could reach through the phone and hug Darian tightly in my arms as he asked Y/N quietly. 

“Oh my little lion, just seven more days. Can you count to seven?” Sorina and Darian proceeded to count to seven, using their tiny fingers to help. I pulled Y/N down beside me on the couch so I could see them as well. 

“Don’t worry moi angely (my angels), we’ll be home soon. Be good for Aunt Nat though okay?” Their two small heads bobbed in perfect sync, we chatted with our perfect babies for a few more minutes then asked Nat to take them back to bed. 

“Nat, give the phone back to Clint if you could.” I had a mask on, but Nat obviously saw through it as she smirked knowingly. 

_ “Now, now Yasha, don’t injure them too much.”  _ She called out for Clint and Steve, handing the nervous man the phone as she left with the twins. My eyes never leaving Clints or Steve’s faces. 

“Now, we’re coming back in seven days. Seven  _ long _ days, I better not get another phone call like this again. I don’t feel like having to spar with you both when I get back.” Y/N giggled as she watched both of their faces pale, eyes bulging slightly. Remembering the last time we each spared together as I was first testing out the new strength of the new serum and arm. It didn’t go well for them.

_ “Don’t worry Buck, it won’t happen again.” _ Steve spoke. 

“Thanks Stevie, now I’m going to hang up and we’re going back to bed. Please don’t lose my kids Steve.” We all said goodbye and hung up. I groaned, laying on my back on the couch pulling Y/N with me. “They’re going to be the death of me Y/N, I swear.”

She laughed and kissed my nose, “Probably, but seriously, let’s go back to bed Bucky. In a bed, not the couch, my back doesn’t like it.” Y/N was much stronger than she used to be and doing much better, but there were times where her back did give her some problems.

“Off to bed then, but I swear if they call us this early again, I’m going to kill ‘em.”

***Present***

We never did get another phone call like that, just lots of photo updates of the team bringing them to the park, the pool, them being picked up from pre-school and playing catch with DUM-E, You and Butterfingers. ‘Course our favorites, were when they were wearing their favorite onesies, fast asleep on their blankets, surrounded by the others. Tony clearly the one taking the picture, for he was the one that sent it to us. 

But now, now we were on our way back home. It’s been nice, just having a week to ourselves, in the sun without a care in the world really. Not to mention getting the rest we oh so very needed, though now we’re just ready to go home. I could tell that Y/N missed the kids dearly and would most likely spend the next few days with them. I could tell that a massive sleepover was in our near future. 

I zipped up the last of our things when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, the steady beating of her heart, the deep breaths she took, the temperature of her body as it rested on mine. “Just a few more hours doll, then we’ll be home.”

“I know,” she sighed heavily, “it’s just this has been so nice, just the two of us. But seven days Bucky? That’s too long from being away from our babies. I miss them.” I turned around, brushing the hair out of her face. 

“I know doll, I know,” I kissed her temple and holding her close, “we’ll be home before you know it. But they’re sleeping with us tonight, I need to hold them, feel them breath, hear their heart beating.” 

After...after everything we’ve been through, there were some nights when it all came crashing down and we’d spend the rest of the night in our kids bedroom. Making sure that this happy life wasn’t a dream. I was still doing multiple tests for Tony and Bruce, the new serum was still something I was getting used to, even two years after the whole...the whole process. Tony was still running tests on my arm, while Bruce and Dr. Cho would be looking over my test results to see just how my arm was attached to my body. So they could have a better chance at understanding on how to fix it, if anything went haywire. 

The others would notice from time to time, when I would be frozen in place, eyes closed, head bowed, as if I was sleeping. When in reality, I was just taking in my surroundings, listening to the sounds, feeling the serum within me settle down from a spout of anger or frustration. I still took part in missions, but they were mainly outsourced ones. I did help out with a few public missions, but not much, for I wasn’t all that confident with fighting around where a chance of civilians getting hurt. No, no I wasn’t fully ready for that yet, I wanted to make sure I had complete control over me and had a much better understanding about the serum. So doing quick away missions, deemed best. I could get there, get it done and get home just as fast. I didn’t have to worry about not being home with the twins during that time, for Y/N was now more of a tactical advisor. Our eyes so to speak, our contact back at the tower with the help of JARVIS. That way she could still work and be there with them without having to worry about keeping them safe, for they were always with her. 

But I was happy where I was and what I was doing. I could even see myself retire, settle back with Y/N, the twins, have a nice, safe country house - that Tony would more than likely find and buy for us - and just live. Maybe pick up a new hobby, learn something new other than improving my gun and knife skills. Y/N could even work from there if she still wanted to have a job, I don’t know, just the thought of living a somewhat normal life with no fighting seems nice. 

“Hey, where were you? Lost you there for a bit.” My mind came back to the present, looking at Y/N who was focusing on me. 

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About us, the twins, our future.” Her eyes softened, running her thumbs over my cheeks fondly. 

“I’ve been thinking about that too. I love where we are now, I do, but maybe we could get a place just for us? To escape once in a while, find a school where Darian and Sorina could go and make friends. Just our own little haven.” I couldn’t help but smile down at her. 

“I’ll talk to Tony and see what he thinks. It’ll be nice to have that, something to fall back on, somewhere quiet. I need to pick up a new hobby anyway, can’t fight my whole life.”

“Yeah, maybe you could write? Can’t do knitting cause that’ll just be a complete mess…” Eyes narrowing at her, she quickly dodged out of my arms, laughing as I chased after her around the house. Our future was going to be just fine. 

***Days Later***

We’ve been back home for a few days and Darian and Sorina refused to be without the other. They either were with Y/N, with me or the both of us. Which was fine with everyone else, apparently our two energy bugs wore them down. I didn’t mind it in the least, I loved being with them every day. I felt as if I hardly knew them, so this gave me a chance to get to know them all over again. 

Which is why I found myself with a passed out Darian curled on my chest and Sorina holding her favorite stuffed lion as we watched Madagascar. She was laying on top of my legs, with her blanket draped on top of her. I was glad that my body was like a furnace, not wanting my babies to get chilled in any way. Sorina had a deep fascination with animals and loved it even more when they talked. When she first saw Alex the lion, she immediately wanted a ‘stuffy’ lion, for it reminded her of her brother. She even named it Lion.  _ “This Lion, Darian like lion, but brother nice lion. Lion nice like brother.” _ It was rather cute to be honest, she would always say that she was safe because her brother was always with her in Lion. That Lion reminded her of her brother. 

It didn’t take long for Sorina to also fall asleep, so I just asked JARVIS to put up the next Madagascar movie in case she woke up. “Wake them up and you’ll suffer the consequences.” 

“Warning noted,” Tony stepped around the couch, hands raised up, as he made himself comfortable on the other couch.

“You look like you’re about to drop, long day?” He just hummed, already lost in the movie, relaxing as he let his body sink right into the couch cushions. 

“It was either injure myself in the shop or face the wrath of Y/N, Nat and Pepper…” I could see Tony’s face pale, “yup, I would’ve died for sure. I like being on their good side, I mean, have you  _ seen _ a pissed off Pepper? The sound of her shoes alone can send any grown man running.”

I chuckled softly, not wanting to disturb Darian, “Yeah, I prefer living myself.”

“Exactly, but don’t mind me. I’m just gonna pass out…” Tony’s words became jumbled as he finally surrendered to sleep. I knew it wouldn’t take long for me to follow also, but a soft hand cradling my face made it difficult to stay awake. 

“Sleep Bucky, I’ll stay up, but sleep.” So I did, letting Y/N’s soothing touch carry me over the threshold of slumber. For I knew she would be there to protect me and the twins, but also that the others would be there as well. So I slept, safe, protected, warm, surrounded by those I loved and cared for. 

I must’ve slept for a few hours because by the time I woke up, both Darian and Sorina were up and helping Steve cook in the kitchen. My head cradled on Y/N’s lap as her fingers running through my hair slowly brought me back from dreamland. I felt well rested, but was being greedy and didn’t want to get up just yet. 

“I know you’re awake daddy, but mama needs to pee and you’re heavy.” I groaned, desperately not wanting to move, I was super comfy and I made it known. 

“Ngh, don’t wanna, you’re comfy.” 

“Yeah, well I have to pee and it looks like Darian and Sorina ran off again.”

“What?” I bolt up at the news, looking around to see where they might’ve gone. When I noticed that they were instead sitting in their highchairs giggling about something, I relaxed. “You’re evil, pure evil. I hate you, I could’ve been sleeping much longer.” I glared at Y/N who was just smiling a big smile. 

“Yeah, well you’ve been sleeping for five hours and I really need to pee. Not to mention take a shower, I feel gross.” Y/N stood up hand outstretched towards me, “Wanna join me Mr. Barnes before dinners done?”

“Damn right I do doll,” I took her hand and lead the way towards our room, “gotta get you back for what you did.” We eventually made it back down to join the others for dinner, taking our seats beside Darian and Sorina. Everyone was happy, telling jokes, laughing at stories from our pasts. Playing games with the twins afterward, rewatching the first Madagascar movie after Sorina demanded we all have cuddle movie time. So she sat on Y/N’s lap, with Lion on hers, while Darian again took his place on my chest as he once again fell asleep towards the end of the movie. Everyone else was sprawled out on the rest of the furniture and the floor, covered in blankets and surrounded by snack food.

I watched as our friends and family laughed along with the current movie, listening to Y/N laugh, a genuine smile filling her face. No haunted look in her eyes, false emotions rippling across her face, but actually enjoying life again. Helping me enjoy life again, to look forward towards the future, rather than the events of the past. If you asked me if I knew if I would even have this life five years ago, I wouldn’t be able to give you an honest answer. For I had no clue if I was going to get married to the girl I loved, have the best kids I could ever ask for, not to mention if I was even going to live this long. 

But I did. 

I fought with all I had to be able to have the life I have now, and I was going to keep fighting for it so our kids could have the best life they could have. And I knew they would, for they had a family that would make sure that they’d be protected, loved and cared for. I couldn’t help but smile at the sight, fuck you Hydra. 

I won this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's sad to this finished, but I had a blast writing it. But now to work on some other stuff!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
